This invention relates to a toy for playing the baseball game. More specifically, the present invention relates to a toy for playing the baseball game which toy makes it possible to play the baseball game without using a ball in accordance with the rule of the baseball game by displaying at random characters or symbols corresponding to the pitching result of the pitcher, the batting content of the batter for the pitched ball and the fielding position in the direction of the hit ball on display windows formed on a cover of a main body of the toy and by also displaying at random characters or symbols corresponding to the fielding results or the batting results on plural display windows disposed at positions corresponding to the positions of the fielders in the baseball game.
There have conventionally been known various toys for playing the baseball game. Since all of them have such a construction wherein a ball is delivered on the game board and is mechanically hit, the mechanism becomes inevitably complicated and hence, is apt to cause troubles. Moreover, they are difficult to economically produce and to offer really elaborate and interesting progress of the game as in the real baseball game to the players.